


I am so sorry ;-;

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Not following the story to a tea bc fuck that :)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Miles Upshur:My fingers give em back

Waylon Park:Disgusting Eddie

Blake Langermann:My wife give her back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*My wife give her back has been added to I'M A SURVIVOR!!!!!* 

My wife give her back:Hello????

My fingers give em back:sup welcome to the club of bad bitches who can't be killed we're all dumb bitches who got fucked up

Disgusting Eddie:Miles no,i'm so sorry about him what he means is; welcome to the group who got fucked up for no reason what so ever and needs people to talk 2

My fingers give em back:yeah that

My wife give her back:oh...um so what happened to you guys?

My fingers give em back:well glad you ask! I'll tell but Walyon won't

My wife give her back:why not?

Disgusting Eddie:bc I fear no god and don't need 2 talk about it.

My fingers give em back:he threw hands with a dude who kept calling us little pigs,he truly fears no god

My wife give her back:oH?

My fingers give em back:anyways my story starts with a e-mail from Waylon


	2. I'M A SURVIVOR

Miles Upshur:My fingers give em back

Waylon Park:Disgusting Eddie

Blake Langermann:My wife give her back

Eddie (fuck i forgot his name-):the groom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My wife give her back:oh....oh my god miles are you okay!?

My fingers give em back:lol yeah I'm fine are you??

My wife give her back:yes? Waylon will you please tell us what happened with you??

Disgusting Eddie:hmmmmm no just know I threw hands with death every god damn second

My fingers give em back:no no tell us you know our story let us know yours

Disgusting Eddie:yeah not happening just like Eddie will never ever find love :)

My wife give her back:who's Eddie??

My fingers give em back:yeah I never heard about or saw him so who is he??

Disgusting Eddie:........no one his dead 

My wife give her back:I'm sorry?

Disgusting Eddie:don't be

My fingers give em back:changing subjects Blake got any questions?

My wife give her back:yeah who made this chat??

My fingers give em back:I did I won't let Way touch it so his pissed off about that

Disgusting Eddie:someone is gonna add themselves here because of it

The groom:Darling!~ I'm hurt by your name!

Disgusting Eddie:NO FUCK THIS I WATCH YOU DIE THERE IS NO WAY YOUR BITCH ASS IS ALIVE

The groom:oh but darling I am very much alive!

Disgusting Eddie:Is2g I'll kill you again with my own damn hands

My wife give her back:do you think he'll be okay?

My fingers give em back:oh yeah sure


	3. Chapter 3

Miles Upshur:My fingers give em back

Waylon Park:Disgusting Eddie

Blake Langermann:My wife give her back

Eddie Gluskin:the groom

Chris walker:Pig's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Chris Walker has been added*

The Groom: Chris my dearest friend!

My wife give her back: uh oh

Disgusting Eddie: oh boy-

My fingers give em back:............B I T C H W H A T T H E F U C K

Chris Walker: little pig?

My fingers give em back: MY NAMES MILES

*Mfgeb has changed Chris name to pig's*

Pig's: this is fair

My fingers give em back: I'll be back later call if I'm needed

Disgusting Eddie: what're you going 2 do?

My fingers give em back: you know....stuff

My wife give her back: stuff

My fingers give em back: yes stuff


End file.
